This invention relates to a starting fluid injection system that provides improved low temperature operation.
Starting fluid injection systems are widely used to improve the cold starting characteristics of internal combustion engines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,309, 4,326,485 and 4,346,683 (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) disclose several such prior art systems. Typically, a starting fluid is contained in a pressurized canister that is coupled to a valve. The valve is electrically controlled to release starting fluid from the canister on command, and the released starting fluid is injected into the induction system of the internal combustion engine to be started.
Problems have arisen with such systems at extremely low ambient temperatures. For example, at ambient temperatures as low as -40.degree. F. the pressure of the starting fluid within the canister can fall to such low value, that there is insufficient pressure in the canister to inject an adequate amount of starting fluid into the internal combustion engine.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved operation to a starting fluid injection system at extremely low temperatures.